


How To Lift Tension

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Working Things Out Through Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: First it was said in joking. That much tension without any attraction was completely impossible, Jenson said. It was an enticing idea, but not something Sebastian thought he could ever act on. He made the mistake of telling Jenson so. After that the suggestions were made less jokingly.





	How To Lift Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> All the thanks and cookies to a certain cup of coffee for inspiring this. :) Nothing but love for you, my dear. <3

It had all seemed so easy. They had talked about it for so long he had almost started thinking of it as fantasy alone: it would never happen, so it was fine to talk about it, joke about it, think about it. Now that it was about to be reality (because it was, wasn’t it?), he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Even if nothing happened now (but it would, wouldn’t it?), they would still have crossed some kind of weird point and he wasn’t sure how it might change things. It couldn’t really be that easy? (Or could it?)

 

\--

 

First it was in joking. That much tension without any attraction was completely impossible, Jenson said. Sebastian had to admit that he was right, at least in a way. Mark intrigued him. But he and Mark never got anywhere near any kind of actual liking, any kind of desirability that would pull them closer together and make things happen. It was more like a mutual non-decision to look from afar and think there _might_ be an attraction. Any attempts to get closer, even if it was just to be friendly, always ended closer to hostility than anything else.

“Maybe you need to skip friendly and go straight to... something else?” Jenson, in his infinite wisdom, had suggested. Sebastian blushed, despite Jenson humoring him by not actually using any dirty words. It was an enticing idea, but not something he’d ever dare act on. He made the mistake of telling Jenson so.

 

After that the suggestions were made less as jokes and presented more like actual possibilities. The tension with Mark felt exactly the same however. Jenson countered this by claiming Sebastian was still aiming for ‘friendly’.

“You’re never going to get him to bed by being friendly!”

“I don’t _want_ to get him to bed, I want there to not be so much...” Sebastian waved his hands, trying to convey that there wasn’t a word for the hard, stifling tightness that seemed to make the very air between him and Mark thick and heavy. It was unique in its discomfort, an impenetrable wall of snide comments and distrust, not hatred but still, a disliking that seemed meant to be. None of the fun and lightness and ease he felt when dealing with Jenson.

“Well, little Seb,” Jenson said, snaking his arm around Seb’s waist and pulling him backward onto the bed again, making him lose hold of the underwear he’d been in the process of putting back on, “I think bed might just help with that.” He started tickling Seb, who squirmed for dear life until soft kisses were trailed down his neck, making him go still and pliant.

 

After that, Jenson was quiet about it for a while. Sebastian still thought about it though. Of course he did; the tension with Mark wasn’t going anywhere and Mark was still as enticing as ever, but Sebastian didn’t know how to even _start_ trying to get him to bed. It just seemed the kind of thing you only did with people you liked, and while he knew some people worked out their aggression towards each other with sex he didn’t have any experience in that particular field. Jenson insisted that wasn’t how such a thing would play out at all.

“That’s not what this is, this is tension, not some kind of hate-fucking.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so interested in me sleeping with one of your friends,” Seb said, crossing his arms. It was the ace he’d kept up his sleeve the whole time, his way out if things for some reason ever got too close to being real. He expected Jenson to apologize, maybe realize, if he hadn’t thought of it already, what he had actually been talking about. Maybe become slightly protective. Seb was _his_ , after all. Jenson, however, crossed his arms too and smirked at him.

“Because I think it’d be really fucking hot, and I’m not the least bit worried about either one of you getting any kind of romantic ideas from it.”

“And why not?” Sebastian sounded offended; he could hear it as soon as the words were out, and from the smug look on Jenson’s face, he’d caught it too.

“Because there’s _tension_ , not...” he waved his hands like Sebastian did when he looked for the right word.

“Between you two it’s not like this,” he indicated the two of them. “It’s not love, it’s something else. If you two work that out by shagging your brains out for a bit, I get a happy boyfriend, a happy friend, and I get to see some hot sex. That’s all wins for me, I think.”

Sebastian just stared at him. They had been seeing each other long enough now that the ‘boyfriend’ part was pretty much implicit, but it was the first time either one of them had used the l-word, even if Jenson hadn’t said... without much thought as to what he was agreeing to, Sebastian nodded.

 

\--

 

It had seemed so easy. Jenson had made it sound like it was so easy, but now that Mark was there, and real, and looking at Seb like he usually did, Sebastian was a little less sure. He’d been allowed a single drink but right now it felt like he’d need to be really drunk to be brave enough to do anything. He was close enough to reach out and touch Mark and he still couldn’t hear a word of what they were saying. Jenson’s arm was around Seb’s shoulders and while Jenson was usually a hands-on kind of person this was different. Mark already knew about them though, Jenson had told him, and Sebastian only just realized that Mark had never, not even at his angriest, used it against him: not to threaten, not to tease. He’d never even mentioned it.

Jenson reached out and touched Mark’s arm. It was affectionate, and certainly inviting. Mark looked at his hand, then back up at the two of them, his eyes staying a bit longer on Seb than on Jenson. He looked like he thought it was kind of funny.

“This is one of the dumbest ideas I think I’ve ever heard from you, Jense,” Mark said, still smiling. “And that’s saying something.”

Sebastian expected that to be it; Mark wasn’t interested, and he couldn’t deny that that felt strangely bad, but that meant nothing was going to happen. Jenson laughed.

“Are you telling me you don’t want him? Because that’s rubbish and we both know it.”

“Nah, sure, I want him,” Mark said with a smirk, his eyes falling on Sebastian again. Having to look up at him made Seb feel smaller, it always had. He was also pretty sure, judging by the heat he felt creeping up his face, that he was blushing.

“I’m not too sure he wants me though,” Mark finished. He was still smirking at Seb in that annoyingly superior way and Seb _knew_ he was being provoked, he _knew_ it, but he couldn’t just stand there and do nothing when the challenge was right there. Mark couldn’t have made it any clearer that he thought _Sebastian_ would be the one to pull the brakes and chicken out.

Jenson pulled Seb closer, giving him a one-armed hug from behind now. Seb was still looking up at Mark, doing his best to not look openly defiant. Jenson’s breath was hot against his skin, made his hair tickle his ear, but it was the whispered words that made him shiver.

“Why don’t you show Mark how much you actually want him?”

 

Gathering more courage than he thought possible, Sebastian took a tiny step forward and grabbed the front of Mark’s shirt, pulling him down. He wasn’t going to upset his own balance by standing on tiptoes. Mark raised one eyebrow but followed the motion, allowing himself to be pulled close while still looking Seb right in the eyes. Then Sebastian closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Mark’s. Tilting his head a little he parted his lips to try to deepen the kiss, only closing his own eyes when he saw Mark close his. _He_ had made that happen. As soon as Mark let him he moved closer, his tongue invading his teammate’s mouth and his arms somehow finding their way around Mark’s neck. His head was spinning, there was no sense to any of this but it felt really good, Mark kissing him back, firmer and more demanding than Jenson usually was – he had more stubble too, scratchy against Seb’s skin and when he let go to get some air, his lips felt warm and tender.

“You have a very talented mouth, Seb,” Mark said. Jenson chuckled.

“Told you.”

Before Sebastian could ask anything about what else Jenson may or may not have told Mark, he was distracted by Jenson leaning down to nip at his neck. Seb was only dimly aware of someone pulling at his shirt and had no idea how, the next time he focused on his surroundings, he was naked and straddling Jenson, they were on the bed and kissing and for a second he thought the whole thing with Mark had just been a particularly vivid fantasy. Jenson was nice and warm, comfortable, something he knew. Then there was a touch he didn’t know, a hand sliding down his back and over his ass, giving him an appreciative squeeze.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” a familiar voice said from behind him. The bed dipped a little when Mark climbed on from the foot of it. It felt like he was kissing and licking his way up Seb’s back, the slight roughness of his stubble making Seb shiver again. When Mark had reached Seb’s shoulder he bit down, making Seb press himself down harder on Jenson and whimper helplessly.

If he had thought he felt small before, looking up at Mark, it was nothing to being surrounded by both him and Jenson, but it also felt strangely safe. They were very clearly naked too, and while Jenson’s body was well known to him the body on top of him and the hard length pressing against him from behind was completely unknown. Jenson’s hands were on his thighs and he kept kissing Seb wherever he could reach, and Seb focused on that when Mark moved away, leaving his back feeling cold.

The kisses didn’t stop, and he was thankful. They grounded him and fought off a sudden hint of self-doubt, a short but terrible feeling of being naked and exposed. As if he’d heard his thoughts, Jenson moved to kissing the side of his face.

“That feels pretty good, doesn’t it?” he whispered, kissing Seb’s hair. Seb could only moan in response, his head falling to Jenson’s shoulder when Mark breached him with his fingers.

“He’s going to take such good care of you,” Jenson said softly, stroking Seb’s back. Seb hardly heard him, it felt like all he could do was feel. Jenson’s hands and the way his fingers traced over Seb’s back, Jenson’s body and the heat between them, their cocks pressed side by side both hard and hot against each other, his toes curling against the covers when Mark moved slickly in and out of him, Jenson’s kisses, and Mark’s hand against his ass for support. These were the only things in the world, and they were all too much and not enough at the same time.

Still, somewhere in his mind, Sebastian realized he was surprised. Mark _was_ being very nice, going slow and being careful with him. He’d expected something rougher, it had concerned him a little that he may not be able to keep up, may not like it, but this... he was perfectly content with this and he wanted to please Mark in turn, wanted him to know he liked this very much.

“Mark... please...” he managed, speaking mostly to Jenson’s neck.

“Please what?”

“... more...” Seb wasn’t sure how to elaborate any further than that.

“Always such a demanding little bastard,” Mark said, but his voice was amused and he withdrew his fingers, making Seb drive his hips down which in turn made Jenson moan into his ear. It was almost too much. He was surrounded by them, their bodies, their smells, their sounds, and there was nothing else and Seb was completely and totally fine with that.

“Come here sweetheart,” Jenson whispered, managing to get Seb to raise his head so he could kiss him on the mouth again. Mark’s hands, big and strong, were on his hips and pulling him back just a little, dragging him against Jenson, making him whimper into the kiss.

“Ready?” Jenson asked. Seb nodded, still trying to kiss him. When Mark pushed against his entrance he gasped, a slow stretch and slight burn that felt like a bit too much, but at the same time so good he didn’t want it to ever stop. His breaths were shallow and his mouth open and he forgot all about kissing Jenson, they were just sharing air at the moment, Jenson steadying him as Mark slid slowly further inside.

When he was all the way in, skin against skin with Sebastian, Mark stilled for a moment. He leaned forward, supporting himself with his hands against the bed and towering above Seb again as if shielding him, and not until he heard the sound of it did Seb realize Jenson and Mark were kissing over his shoulder. He moved his hips a little, intent on reminding them both that he was there.

“Don’t worry mate, I haven’t forgotten you,” Mark said, sounding breathless but his words still tinged with that same amusement. “Always wanted to do that,” he added conversationally as he sat up, careful not to press down on them too hard.

Mark pulled back slowly, and just as slowly pushed in again. Seb felt like his skin was on fire, his hips moved against Jenson and their cocks moving against each other felt so good but not nearly enough. He tried to say something, mouth still against Jenson’s neck, but nothing came out but little whimpered moans. Mark was moving so slowly, the stretch and fullness was so deliciously good but it was too slow, too little, and still too hot, too much.

“Oh sweetheart,” Jenson said, stroking his hair. “Do you want a bit more than that?”

“... please,” Seb panted, trying to push his hips back to speed up Mark’s thrusts. Mark was moving constantly, never stopping, just in and out, he was making him suffer deliberately because he’d lost track of whether Mark was pulling away from him or filling him so wonderfully, making him float in a fog of warmth and pleasure. Jenson got his hand between himself and Seb and pushed their cocks together as best he could, making Seb mewl when he pushed his hips up, it was like a shock going through him, but still he needed more. The muscles in his legs were all tense now and still Mark was moving, almost like he wasn’t fucking him at all but just teasing him with his cock.

“Please,” Seb tried again.

Jenson took a breath, like he was about to say something, but before he could Mark had taken a firm hold of Seb’s hips and driven into him hard. Seb thought he must be making some kind of noise, maybe what sounded almost like a drawn-out howl was actually a noise he was making himself, he couldn’t tell, Mark pulled back and quickly filled him again, ramming all the way in in one swift motion. He wasn’t going to last, Jenson’s hand around his cock was just holding him but Mark’s movements, his hips pitching forward hard and fast, were more than enough and Sebastian could feel it coming, that heat coiling inside him, winding up tighter and tighter until he couldn’t take it anymore. He buried his face in Jenson’s neck again and keened wordlessly, he wasn’t floating anymore but flying, he could feel it pulsing through his whole body, from his toes through his back up to his head and definitely around Mark’s cock, buried inside him as the Australian cursed and held his hips tightly, stilling and moving slowly again before pulling out and letting go, leaving Sebastian to sprawl down over Jenson, limp and spent.

 

Sebastian woke up the next morning with the later parts of the night a single blur of impressions, rather than actual memories. He and Jenson were alone in bed and he remembered Mark leaving, ruffling his hair and making some kind of sarcastic remark. It wasn’t delivered with the usual sharpness however. Jenson had cleaned him up and Sebastian had been mostly asleep through that, satisfied and content to be moved about as Jenson got the covers out from underneath him and wrapped him up in them.

The next day he felt nervous about seeing Mark again. He didn’t have any romantic feelings for him, so Jenson had been right about that, but still. He didn’t have a lot of experience with ‘the day after’, meeting people he’d had sex with. As he didn’t see Mark first thing in the morning, his anxiety grew steadily until around lunch, when they were all heading out for the airport and he and Mark ended up next to each other, beside some of the other people from the team, waiting for taxis.

“You alright Seb?” Mark said, sounding completely normal.

“Yeah,” Seb replied. “You?”

“Yeah I’m alright,” Mark said, stretching his arms up. “Slept like a log, these beds were really something else.”

It could have been a taunting comment but Sebastian recognized that it wasn’t. Mark was acknowledging what had happened, but there was nothing else in it. He wasn’t pressing for a repeat, nor was he pulling away. It was just... normal. Could it really be that easy?

(It could.)

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> This was all in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
